Yuu-hen
by PevertedRabbit
Summary: Yuichiro finds Mirai before any angels get involved. Alternate universe, some people might become a little out of character. Mika might come in later. Yuu still thinks he's dead in the beginning. Maybe some fluff, and a lemon later. New story, flames welcomed. I love reviews, if you want to leave one.
1. Machines

**I don't own anything.**

 **New series yay!**

 **Suggested by Shiranai Atsune!**

Yuichiro's POV

"The experiment has to work."

 _Huh?_

"Most definitely, sir."

 _What have I walked in on?_

I heard their footsteps coming closer to me. I moved to where the would not see me if they walked out or the door. I was lucky, and they didn't move back. I exhaled, and panicked a bit. I had only come here to speak to Guren, and I had gotten lost. Extremely lost. I was going to ask someone for directions, but I didn't want to interrupt an important conversation. This must have been classified.

 _But what could they have been talking about? An experiment? What the hell?! On who? Maybe I should go check…_

I leaned over, to see what was going on. It seemed as though there was a girl trapped in a strange device.

I walked over, and got a closer look. She looked slightly like Kimizuki.

 _Maybe his sister? ...What was her name again?_

I put my fingers up to the glass, and took a breath in. Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened. She looked at me, and I noticed her expression turn to sadness. I stared in confusion as a tear left her eye.

A thought was imprinted into my mind. _Mirai._

Her name. At that moment I made a decision. This decision would change the course or the future.

 _I'm going to get her out of there._

I noticed a desk off to the left of the machine. I had many buttons on it. Luckily, the one I needed was labeled. I pressed it.

 **(-OPEN-)**

The glass separating Mirai from the rest of the room lifted, but she still stood there. She had wires that kept her upright, and standing still. She couldn't move. I carefully removed the wires holding her up. She fell onto me. I lifted her over my arm, and started to sneak out. On my way out of the room, I noticed a black device on the wall. I thought nothing of it and kept going.

"AHHH! WHERE IS SHE?!"

I jumped, and heard several yells similar to this one as I tip-toed faster back the way I came. I'll take Mirai to Kimizuki.

 _She should be safe there, right?_

When I reached the front door, I cursed myself. I would be in plain sight. Anyone involved with the case would know I was trying to escape.

Suddenly, someone else opened the door. I quickly moved behind it. The person was Guren, the person I originally wanted to see when I first came here.

"Guren!" I whispered.

"Yuichiro?! What are you doing here? Is that-"

"Shhh! I saved her! They were talking about some kind of experiment! How do I get out of here without being seen?"

"I'll get Colonel Goshi to cast an illusion. Hide somewhere until I get back."

"Okay."

Guren walked back out of the doors, and closed them behind him. I noticed an empty boy's locker room where higher-ups would usually change when preparing for battle. I put Mirai in an empty locker, and myself in the one under her, wielding my sword. There was a hole in the cover just big enough for me to see in front of us.

I heard someone walk in. He muttered, "Dammit...power will be so much harder to obtain now. She was our ticket to ruling both humans and vampires. All with only the power of an-"

Another man interrupted him, and told him to hurry up. He complied, and left.

 _What was he talking about?_

The same voice greeted Guren moments later, and I left my locker before removing the still unmoving Mirai. She still stared at me, and burned one more thought into my mind.

 _Go._

I ran to the front door, and noticed that Goshi had made it look like the door was located in a different position. I ran through the real one, and left for Kimizuki's dorm, close to mine.

Once I got there, I laid Mirai down on Kimizuki's bed. She nodded at me.

 _So some of her functions are coming back. That's good. How long was she in there? Did the wires control her every move…?_

I knew Kimizuki was training at the time, so I went to the sparring room. He seemed to be finishing up anyway. He was furiously practicing formations with his melee blades.

"Kimizuki! I need you to come quickly."

"Yuu? Why?"

"Just come."

"Fine then, I guess."

He followed me back to his dorm. When he saw Mirai, he started panicking. After calming him down, I told him what I had seen. The look of surprise he gave me was not unexpected. Utter shock covered the canvas of his face as his eyes wandered from Mirai and back to be. He looked down, and said, "So, we have to keep her here now? I thought I was helping her get better. I had no idea they were doing this. Mirai, I'm so sorry…"

Mirai shook her head.

 _I wonder...can she speak? What exactly did they do to her?_

"Mirai...have the government scientists been experimenting on you for a long time?"

She nodded in response.

"Can you speak?"

"I-I…" Mirai coughed violently. She shook her head cautiously.

"It's okay. Don't push yourself." Kimizuki said. I nodded in agreement. He continued, "I'll get you some water."

She seemed to be shaking. I asked, "Are you cold?" Mirai nodded.

I slowly moved her body up towards her pillow, and Kimizuki helped me when he returned. After helping her drink the water, we lifted the blanket, and put it over her.

Speakers blared in our room. They said, "Yuichiro, report to Guren's office immediately."

"I have to go." I said.

"Thank you for the help."

"Of course. Anything for family."

He nodded. I walked out, and started walking to Guren's office. I opened the door, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. I walked in further, and heard the doors close behind me. Before I could turn around, and felt a cloth on my mouth with a strange smell on it.

 _Chloroform._


	2. Experiments

Yuichiro's POV

"He's even better than her...his potential is off the charts."

"Y-yes, indeed."

 _What? Where…_

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw two scientists talking to each other behind a desk, seemingly about me. I tried to move, but nothing happened. I noticed the desk had the same buttons I saw when saving Mirai. But...I was at a different perspective.

 _Wait. I'm...there's no way. Guren would never let something like this happen! But he knew about Mirai, so he should know about me. Would he?_

I tried to move, but the movements felt slow and tired. I could barely move at all. I felt like Mirai looked. The scientists noticed I was awake, and spoke to me.

"Yuichiro. You're finally awake. You know, your friends were very stubborn. None of them could believe the 'accident' story we came up with. It took some serious arguing."

The other one started, "Yes, all of your teammates were extremely stubborn. However, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"I-Indeed."

"Yuichiro, do you know my name?"

I didn't move.

"Of course not. I am Miyagi. And this is my colleague, Endo."

I blinked, watching the two of them. Miyagi seemed to be informative, while Endo was quiet. Interesting.

Miyagi walked towards me, and put his fingers against the glass separating us. I felt his heartbeat. His blood was pumping regularly, and I could hear every sound. Every gurgle produced by this man's intestines were filling my head with a mix of disgust and curiosity.

"Weird, isn't it?" Miyagi said as he moved away.

I hadn't noticed before, but the tank was filled with some thick dark red liquid, and I could only guess what it was. Someone had put a helmet-type thing on me so I could see through the front. There were also wires attaching my arms and legs to the sides of the tank.

I watched him silently as he walked behind the desk full of buttons. He pressed a red button on the left of the desk, and I felt the liquid in the tank start to drain, and my body went limp. I couldn't move. It must have been something in the liquid. I leaned against the glass, and the wires started to lift me up again.

"Do you know what that liquid is made of?" Miyagi muttered as he walked back towards me, "It's vampire blood and my favorite numbing agent, Lidocaine."

"I-Indeed." Endo responded. "M-Miyagi is the doctor...and I a-am the v-vivisector. Let's have f-fun together, okay? Gehehe…"

 _Vivisector…? What?_

The glass lifted, and the wires let go of me. I fell, but Endo caught me. His hands were cold, and his fingers thin. He flipped me over. When I looked up, I saw a creepy smile plastered on Endo's face. Miyagi helped him take me to a room labeled, "T."

 _What could that mean…?_

When Endo opened the door, I tried to scream, but no sound came out. My throat was numbed as well as my body. I looked on in horror.

Mikaela's POV

I watched Ferid in disgust as he drained yet another defenseless child of their blood. I looked away as the limp body fell to the ground. Ferid walked up behind me, and said, "Mika, we need to find the human base soon, otherwise we'll be in trouble with Krul…"

"Shut up. The only reason I'm here is to see if Yuu-chan is close."

"I know, I know. But come on, we don't want Krul being angry now, do we?"

I looked away. Walking towards a nearby building, I muttered, "Yuu-chan, where are you…?"

Ferid started running over towards a few different buildings, and I followed close behind him. He motioned for us to split up, and I complied. He started bounding left, and I went for the right.

After two hours, I heard some voices behind a building. I listened in.

"Seriously? But he was the strongest in their group."

"I know, right? How could someone like Yuichiro be victim to a random accident so easily?"

 _Yuu-chan?! What could have… No way. This can't be happening. No…_

"Mika~?"

I looked over at Ferid as he walked towards me. He saw my face, and whispered, "What's wrong?" I turned away, and pointed to the two humans talking.

"Mika...I think we found the human base. Let's go back and tell Krul."

"No. I'm staying here."

"Mika."

"Shut up."

"Fine, I'll be back soon. Don't get into too much trouble."

I waited until I couldn't hear Ferid's footsteps in the distance. I walked around the building, and followed the two men until they arrived at the base. They walked in the front door, but I sneaked around the back.

 _I can't be found. I need more information on what has happened to Yuu-chan. He still thinks I'm gone, doesn't he? Or...did?_

I stopped for a second, and sat against the wall of the building.

 _Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan._

"YUU-CHAAAN!" I yelled suddenly.

I heard guards conversing about the noise, and I ran towards them. Fueled by my anger, I slit their throats with my sword, tears running down my face. I saw a girl with purple hair run towards me, and ask, "You knew Yuu-chan? Wait...vampire?!"

I pinned her up against the wall and yelled, "What happened to him?! Tell me!"

"There was...an accident...I don't know many details…"

"Then who does?"

"Guren...most likely...he's in… ***cough*** the headquarters. Go...in through the front. Dire…"

She passed out from lack of air.

 _Damn. I held her too long. The front…_

I ran back to the main entrance, and burst through the doors. "Where the hell is Guren?" I exclaimed. Three guards ran at me, and I jumped over them.

"Sword, drink my blood! More!"

The guards turned back to face me, and I blew them away by swinging my sword. They flew to the main door, and were hit unconscious via the wall.

"Headquarters...headquarters…"

As I looked around, I noticed a map-like image on the wall. Everyone started to surround me. I fought them off, eyes searching the map, trying to find anything useful. I noticed an "H" in the middle of the map. It must have stood for headquarters. To get there, I would have to fight through many people. I have to find this Guren person. He'll tell me what happened. And if he doesn't willingly, he'll have to tell me the hard way.


	3. Torture

**I don't own anything.**

Yuichiro's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as another needle pierced my back. My arms and legs were chained to the table, and I could not move at all. Whenever I moved my head up, Endo slammed it back against the metal table. I clenched my teeth, and allowed the next needle to pierce another vein.

You might be thinking this was acupuncture, but it was most definitely not. It was stabbing me in all the wrong places, bursting veins and hitting nerves. Hot blood dribbled down my back, and one needle fell out because of my struggling. Endo noticed this, and became enraged.

"You can't even keep needles in your back?! You worthless piece of shit! I'll have to stab it in farther!"

"P...lease...I...can't…"

"Oh, what's that? Harder, you say? Okay, gladly!"

He found the place where the needle had fallen out, and pressed as hard as he could. I screamed in agony as the needle got lost in my bloodstream. I felt it hit other needles as it moved. I clenched my teeth, and did not make a sound.

"Ooh, it's time for the best part!"

I lifted my head in curiousity, and saw Endo squeezing lemon juice straight from the lemon into the barrel of a syringe. I gasped, then exclaimed, "No! P...Please, I beg of...you...Urk-"

My begging was silenced when Endo slammed my face back down on the table and removed a needle. At first I had the smallest sliver of hope, but it faded soon enough.

 _Please be done, please be done…there's no way he's done._

Endo proceeded to insert the tip of the syringe into the hole the needle had made. He pressed down on the plunger, and a sharp stinging echoed throughout my immune system.

I made no sound. The shock was alone was enough to make me silent. I stayed like that until he took another needle out, and stuffed that wound with more of the acidic liquid. It was cold, as expected. The warmth of my blood mixed with the almost frozen juices dripping around and off of my back gave me goosebumps. This did not help my situation.

Endo refilled all of the other wounds, and flipped over the metal table. The shackles moved according me, sliding my body so that I was face-up. When my back hit the other side of the table, I felt the loose needle stuck in my bloodstream move to another vein. My back shifted, and I flinched ever so slightly. My eye twitched.

Endo placed a cloth over my crotch, for obvious reasons. The humiliation of another person seeing me like this was unbearable. My face burned. Endo noticed this, and laughed hysterically. "Hah! You're really embarrassed by this? How stupid!"

I closed my eyes, and clenched my teeth.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"What's that?"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, getting cocky, are we? Dumbass."

Endo suddenly pulled out a knife and furiously stabbed at an artery close to my heart. I screamed so much that my voice had become hoarse once again. I thought it had healed some from earlier, but now it hurt to whisper.

Endo moved the 12-inch blade around my stomach, and cut out the top layer of skin that resided there.

I tried to scream, but started coughing violently. I coughed so hard that blood started coming up my throat. I felt the demon start to rise inside of me. I was losing too much blood.

"Oh, my! We can't have you bleeding out, can we? Damn...M-Miyagi!"

"Yes, Endo?"

"H-He's gonna die...you b-better h-heal him."

I was taken off of the table and dragged on the floor to another room. Miyagi laid me down on the floor, and I let him take out the needles, each stinging more than the last. My pants were heavy, to which Miyagi simply responded with, "Shut up." I held my breath for seconds at a time, so he wouldn't get more angry at me.

"Do you have any questions about your current situation? I will only answer one for now, so think carefully."

 _I can ask a...I can speak? I guess I'll ask the most obvious one…_

"What is...the point...of torturing me? Urk…"

"We want to not only test your limits, but expand them. Repeatedly extending how long you can endure pain will help our efforts tremendously."

"What will-"

"I said one question, you fucking idiot!" He slammed my head down against the ground, like Endo had before. He slammed it too hard, and I felt my consciousness evaporate in an instant. The last thing I heard was, "Dammit, this is why Endo is the vivisector. How can he control himself so well…"


	4. Guren

**I don't own anything.**

Mikaela's POV

 _Yuu-chan...Yuu-chan...Yuu-chan...what happened?_

I ran across the halls of the building, anger running through my veins. I had to find this Guren person, and soon. Running along the halls, I spotted yet another group of soldiers. I grit my teeth, and easily rip through them. The bodyguards in these halls were surprisingly easy to defeat. I expected more, if they really were defending somewhere so important.

"Mika~!" I heard Ferid yell behind me, "We have backup~! We'll take care of the people in these halls."

"Do what you will." I responded.

This would make things easier. I could keep running without an interruption every five minutes. Ferid and the others followed me, and caught up to me when there were more enemies to defeat.

I increased my speed, and left the others behind. I doubted they would notice. I stealthily darted past the last of the guards, and noticed two doors. I kicked them open, and hurried inside. It was dark.

 _This is weird. Why would it be dark in the headquarters? A trap?_

"What is a vampire you doing here?" said a voice. It seemed to have come from the right side of the room. I looked in that direction, and a light turned on. Guren was standing there, looking triumphant.

"Are you Guren?"

"So what if I am?"

"I need to know what happened to Yuichiro Amane."

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I'll kill you if you don't."

"I'd like to see you try."

This was annoying. I just wanted to get my information and leave. Though, I probably wouldn't believe him if he said it was an accident. I would have to kill him either way, whether it be out of frustration or melancholy.

"Sword, drink my blood." I said.

My sword's thorns pricked my skin, but I didn't flinch. I had done it so many times before, so I now felt nothing. It was a numb pain.

I sprinted towards Guren, and swung my sword straight at him. He dodged me, and tried to stab me straight in the stomach. I quickly moved out of the way, turned, and sliced at him again. Guren's quick movements countered mine, but there was no way he could win. I was in this for Yuu-chan, after all. I picked up my speed, and started swinging with more precision.

"Wow, you're already proving better than I thought," He said, patronizing me, "what do you want with Yuichiro anyway?" I wasn't annoyed. I was used to Ferid speaking in the same tone.

"I'm his family."

"You are?"

"From the orphanage."  
"Oh, so you're not related. That explains why you two don't look alike. You know what? I'll tell you what General Kureto's subordinates told me."

I kept my guard up. "Fine."

"They told me Yuichiro was on a mission, and died. That's all the information I got. Seems suspicious, doesn't it?"

"Extremely. He must still be alive. Yuu-chan is stronger than that."

"I know. He actually just recently saved the sister of one of his squad members. It seemed to be only a day after that he went missing. I was actually thinking of investigating the area myself, but I don't know the grounds well enough. They usually don't let me in there."

"They don't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I...don't know."

"Why are you giving me so much information? I'm just a random intruder, aren't I?"

"You knew Yuichiro's full name. I figured that was enough."

"Is there someone who knows the grounds there better?"

"The girl he saved does. But she's in intensive care after being there."

"What happened to her?"

"Our nurses are still working on that. Even if they did get the information, the only person they'd be able to share it with would be General Kureto."

"Where is this girl? I would need her to see this place."

"Hold on, it's not even definite we'll find leads there. Though I've given you some information, I can't just take you wherever you want to go."

I sighed in annoyance. "What do you want? I just want to get back to my Yuu-chan."

"Your…?"

"Yes, mine. Problem?"

"No, no, nothing. Just tell me more about him so I'm sure we're talking about the same person."

"Green eyes and black hair, wants to protect everyone, does everything himself as much as he can-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Tell me your name. I might have heard it from when he told me about his dreams."  
"Mikaela Shindo."  
"So you are him, then."

"Yes."

"I'll go get his squad, and see what they think."

"Fine. Where shall I wait?"

"No, don't wait. Come back to the front of this building at the same time tomorrow. I'll have everyone gathered here then. Don't think we won't have backup. Come alone."

I nodded, and left the same way I came. With absolute disregard to Ferid, I managed to easily escape the small part of the headquarters I had visited.


	5. Testing

"Now…"

My eyes widened in surprise when I woke up in a tank full of clear liquid, which I assumed was water. I couldn't breathe. I hit the glass walls of the tank again and again, but it ended up meaning nothing. My arms soon grew tired, but I didn't stop. I felt myself start slipping as the liquid entered my lungs.

Suddenly, I had an urge. The urge to hurt. I felt empowered, like nothing could stop me. I let the liquid seep into me, and slipped away.

 _Asuramaru._

I saw him standing there, looking triumphant. He smirked, and walked over to me.

"What have you done now? Stupid. How could you get captured? Now we're both stuck here."

"You think this was my choice?"

"Of course not. Now, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Use our power to beat them, obviously."

"You mean my power?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I don't feel like it."

"What?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Deal with this yourself."

"Asuramaru?!"

Before I knew it, my demon faded away and left me alone. It was hopeless.

 _I'm never getting out of here, am I?_

I felt myself forcefully kicked from my own mind, back into real life. I was on the ground, glass shards all around me. I looked around, and noticed Miyagi running towards me, a furious look on his face.

"Endo won't mind if you lose one nerve, right?! Breaking our equipment like that…how dare you!"

"Ugh…what?"

"Shut up! Just...shut up!"

I looked to my left, and watched as Miyagi grabbed a glass shard and proceeded to tear my arm open. I looked on in horror, but did not feel pain. The liquid had numbed my senses. I stopped caring fairly quickly as Endo walked over, a sneer decorating his menacing features. He took a syringe they had used on me from before, and put me back into sleep.

" **Mika...where did you go? Why aren't you here? Mika?"**

 **I walked toward him, wishing with all of my might to be closer to him. It didn't work. I tripped over glass, and fell into Endo's arms, Miyagi standing next to him. They laughed over me, and pointed to my heart. It was missing. I knew then that they had cut it out of me. There was air where a heart was supposed to be, but I did not stop living. I stayed, in pain, fear taking over my senses.**

 **Endo left the room, and Miyagi stayed. He dropped the equipment he was carrying earlier and started stabbing me with several hospital supplies, which I found truly ironic.**

 **I watched as Miyagi's face started to change. First, his eyes. The purple eyes I loathe. Then, the mouth. The sneer was more menacing than I thought possible. He soon turned completely to Ferid, and Endo came back as Crowley.**

 _ **I hate dreaming. I hate dreaming. I hate dreaming. I want to wake up. I don't want to wake up. Wake up!**_

I woke up with my arm trying to hold onto the ceiling, and bullets of sweat running down my forehead. I wiped them off, and replaced them with tears.

 _I'm alone. I'm so alone. How could humans allow this? I don't want to be a test subject! I just wanted to get stronger!_

The tears wouldn't stop. I remembered my friends, the way Shinoa would always be a smartass; the way Kimizuki would always want to fight. How Mitsuba would get flustered over the smallest thing; how innocent Yoichi was. And Mika.

 _Oh, God, Mika. I look so pitiful. I couldn't even save you. How can I save myself?_

I was in a room with no windows. There was only a door with a ten-digit code lock. I stood up, and walked over to it. I stared at the door for minutes on end, my mind racing. It was to no avail. There were no numbers or clues I could use to get out of here. They would only take me back as soon as I escaped, anyway, so what was the point? There was none.

 _It would be better if I was dead. I can't even protect anyone. I'm so useless._

I sat down, and heard Endo's fake stutter through the megaphone. "Y-Yuichiro, I-I think it is time w-we use more...f-forceful measures. W-we only want to test h-how long you can s-stay underwater without s-suffocating with our new d-drug. T-then we'll t-test you without it. R-really, t-there's nothing to w-worry about! We know you h-have the s-salt a-angel in you, after all. Y-you won't be a-able to break out of t-this one."

 _Angel…? What…?_

I felt a familiar liquid at my feet, and knew what was happening immediately. Gallons of the liquid started filling up the room, and was soon at my neck. I took one last breath before I accepted my fate and let it happen.

I felt my body try to drift back to my unconscious reality, but Asuramaru had made it so I was not welcome there. I was kicked back time and time again, knocked against the sides of the room. The total time I was in there with the drug was half an hour.


End file.
